Interesting situations
by duogirl2
Summary: Okay, this is something I just thought of off the top of my head while on a SUGAR HIGH!!! It's crazy! Basically, it's some situations I put the G-boys in and What I think would be really funny. r/r PLEASE!! My last fic didn't get ANY reviews. It's part tw
1. Default Chapter Title

Legal crap:  
For the fifth time; I do not own any characters of gundam wing. All I have to give you is 53   
posters of *Nsync. And I'll be darned if I give those up!! And I didn't come up with the idea of   
the "A Cue" series.  
  
Author's note: Ok, this fic was based on one thing that is included in here and I was going to   
use it to make a story, but I couldn't think of anything besides the g-boys being at a Madonna   
concert while Duo was high. So this is what I decided to do. I got the idea today listening to my   
friends at lunch. Rarenu and Kachikara know what I'm talking about in this whole thing! ^_^   
this is inspired by the "A Cue" series that is also on fanfic.net. Here it is!  
  
Interesting Situations  
By duogirl2  
  
The guys on drugs:  
  
Heero: "Relena, you are the most beautiful person in the world!   
Letsgetmarriedandhaveamillionkidsandtheycanallsay "Omae O Korosu!" isn't that weed   
pretty??!!!!!   
  
Quatre: "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!!!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE   
DIE DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa:"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI   
HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: (Running around the street with no shirt on) (I wouldn't want to see that! Kachikara   
^_^)  
"Whatch gonna do when you can't say no, when your feelings start to show, boy I really need   
to know!!!! How you gonna act, how you gonna handle that? Whatcha gonna do when she   
wants you back!!!!"  
  
Duo: (Throwing mysterious leaves around) "Puff some magic dragon, live in the sea! Frolic in   
the pot leaves and do some LSD!!"   
  
Strangest couples:  
  
Heero: "Dorothy, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me!"  
  
Quatre: "I can't believe that I almost went out with Dorothy when I could have you, Noin!"  
  
Trowa: "Sally!"  
  
Wufei: "Lets go to the mall, Britney! Mabye we can find your CD so I can buy fifteen more   
copies!"  
(Okay, she's not anime, but I couldn't think of anyone weirder! Come on, I know you're   
laughing!)  
  
Duo: "Wassup Une???"   
Une: Get away from me, you long-haired freak!!  
Duo: Hey, Sylvia! Lets go to a movie!  
Sylvia: (tries to keep a straight face, but fails)   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: (turns toward Cathrine, about to speak)  
Cathrine: Don't even think about it!  
Duo: FINE!!! I don't need any of you as long as I have my mug of peppermint herbal tea!   
She'll never leave me!  
  
Advice in love:  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Quatre: "…" (blushing)  
  
Trowa: If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there   
holding my hand?  
Wufei: What's love got to do with it?  
  
Duo: WELL, you always have to be nice to the person, and you have to compliment them about   
everything they do, and you have to tell them you love them, and you have to take them out on   
dates all the time, and you have to…  
  
Odd moments:  
  
The g-boys are walking down the street and a car starts coming toward them.   
"AAAAHHHHH! GET OUT OF THE STREET OR WE'LL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!" yells Heero.   
The other guys stare at him as the car, which had it's blinker on, turned down the next street.   
"Ummm," Heero stutters, "Does anyone want some Ice Cream?"  
  
Wufei is alone in his room and has his eyes closed while he is jumping around dancing and   
singing like Christina Agulara. "Come on over! Come on over baby!" The song ends and wufei   
opens his eyes and sees the other four boys standing in his doorway, gawking at him.   
"INJUSTICE!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Wufei screams, his face getting redder by the   
second. "Gladly!" replies Duo.  
  
The guys are sitting around, sucking helium out of balloons and acting like the munchkins from   
The Wizard of Oz. "We represent the Lollipop Guild!" Relena walks into the room, her eyes   
open wide, she puts her hand to her mouth and runs out side. Screaming is heard within a 35   
mile radius. "what was her problem?" Quatre askes.  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Sorry if you think that was either incredibly stupid or gay or freaky or a   
combination of those. I just thought of it all off the top of my head except that part I already had   
planned. No flames please! But review it!!! Thanx Tell me if I should do another one!   
-Duogirl2  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Legal junk: I own none of the gundam characters nor any other thing related to a   
profiting company that is mentioned in here. If you want to sue me, I won't have   
anything for you except my t-shirt. And you're not getting that.  
  
Author's note: Some of these, you will have to refer to some of my other fics to   
understand the full effect of the joke. I have listed the names of the fics that   
they relate to. For those of you who don't know (snicker) everything that is in   
between four colens like this :: :: is an action.  
  
Interesting Situations #2  
By duogirl2  
  
The guys first day of high school:  
  
Heero: "I refuse to do this so-called "Homework". It was not in my mission   
outline, therefore, I will eliminate it." ::takes out a gun and fires at the   
worksheet the teacher just put on his desk, blowing it and the desk up::  
  
Quatre: "What do I know?" "Well, I know the times tables, trig, calculus,   
grammer, punctuation, the periodic table, and how to make tea!"  
Teacher: "Great Quatre, but this is History class. What do you know about war?"  
Quatre: ::Gasps and turns pale::  
Teacher: What's wrong?  
Quatre: ::Faints::  
  
Trowa: ::Sits down and takes out notebook and perfectly sharpened pencil::  
Teacher: "Now, class. We have a new student this year. He comes from …, well, I   
don't know where he comes from. His name is …, I don't know his name either.   
Could you please tell us about yourself?"  
Trowa: "…"  
Teacher: "Please??"  
Trowa: "…"  
Teacher: "Come on, tell us about yourself."  
Trowa: "…"  
Teacher: "That's it! You're going to the principal's office!"  
Trowa: "…"  
Teacher: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs   
screaming out of the room::  
  
Wufei: "School sucks. I'm going home to worship Nataku."  
  
Duo: ::walks up to the nearest preppy girl:: "Hey baby, whatcha doing tonight?   
Wanna come over to my place?"  
Girl: ::Slaps him and marches off::  
Duo: "I knew I should have stayed with my herbal tea! (read I.S. #1 to   
understand.)  
  
  
The guys at a CD store:  
  
Quatre: There's nothing good here! All there is is violent and obsene music!   
Wait! Here's a Sara McLachlan CD!  
  
Trowa: "…" ::picks up the nearest blank tape he can find so he can listen to   
silence::  
  
Wufei: This is crap. Hey!! :: picks up some meditational music and walks out of   
the store, only to be confronted by two big jocks who seem to have been looking   
for him:: (read another boring weekend part two)  
  
Duo: CD'SSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want korn, and *Nsync, and Totally   
hits 1-5 and Now 4 and limp bizket and bbmak and eminem and Kid rock, and…  
  
Heero: HAH! CD's! ::evil gleam in his eye as he slowly takes his gun out of   
where ever he keeps it:: "Now Duo can't stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!   
(The hardest part of breaking up)  
  
  
The guys go to a grocery store:  
  
Heero: Okay, Is he tied up and gagged?  
Quatre:Yep!  
:: Trowa and wufei are holding a struggling tied and gagged Duo as they enter   
the grocery store.::  
Wufei: Stop squirming, Maxwell! If you didn't go crazy every time you saw food,   
we wouldn't have to do this.  
Duo: mmmfff uuummmmmff mmmff uuffff hhhhmmm ffuuumm hhhrrmm uff hhm   
uuooo.  
Quatre: I think he's trying to say something. ::takes gag off::  
Duo: I said, I won't do it again if you let me go.  
Quatre: Are you sure?  
Duo: Yes.  
Quatre: Okay! :: takes ropes off::  
Duo: Sucker!!!! ::runs off down to the other end of the store with the other   
four guys behind him.  
Heero: Okay, Wufei, take the bakery, Quatre go to the international isle, Trowa,   
try to head him off in frozen foods, and I'll go to the Candy Isle. Be strong,   
men, we don't know what we're up aganst.  
  
Giant was never the same since.  
  
  
The Guys first jobs:  
  
Heero at a McDonalds:  
A coustomer walks up to the counter. "What do you want?" "Uumm, I'll take a   
filet-o-fish, wait, no. I want a Quarter pounder with cheese! Wait, no. I'll   
take a Six piece   
chicken nugget meal! Wait, no, that's not it either. How about a" :: Heero grabs   
the man by the collar and pulls him up to his face:: "I'll tell you what. How   
about you take a Big   
Mac to go And don't come back until you can make up your mind so you don't take   
umy time! I have better things to do than this. I could be blowing up ozzies   
right now, but   
instead I'm here taking your pathetic order. So here's your burger. Get out of   
my sight."   
::pushes the guy down and turns to the next custemer. "And what do you want?"  
  
Quatre as a surgical assistant.  
"hello doctor! What will we be doing today? Check ups? Physicals?" "Nope.   
Autopsy." "What's that?" "Don't worry about it, just hand me my tools when I ask   
for them, okay?" Quatre has his back turned to the doctor, ready to get tools,   
not knowing what lies on the table behind him. "Okay, now I need the Bone   
cutter" "That's this circular hand-held saw thingy, right?" "Right" "Here you   
gooooo OOOOOOOOHHHH MMMMMYYYYY GGGGGGOOO-GOOSSSSS-GOOOSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!"   
::Faints::  
  
Trowa as a motivational speaker.  
"And now, class, here's Mr. Trowa B. to speak to you today on why we should   
believe in ourselves!" Trowa: "…" :: shuffles notes, clears throat and prepares   
to speak.:: "…" He   
says looking around. The students start yawning, expecting him to talk. "…"   
Trowa emphasizes. "…" He finishes. He walks off the stage to the teachers   
surprise.   
  
Wufei as a Daycare assistant.  
  
"IIIIINNNNNNNJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUSSSSSTTTTTTIIIIICCCCCEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT   
ALL OF THESE WEAKLINGS!!!!! WHY ARE THEY HERE ANYWAY?????? THEY SHOULD BE GOTTEN   
RID OF IMMIDEATLY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT EVIL YUY FOR SIGNING ME UP   
FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!" ::wufei screams as four or five two and three year olds crawl   
all over him.  
  
Duo as a nuclear scientist.  
  
"You know, Dr. J recommended this for me to do. He's really smart! He built my   
gundam. OOOOOHHH!! What does this do??? ::picks up lump of glowing nuclear waste   
and shoves it into partner's face. Partner's eyes widen with fear of getting   
poisoned.:: "Or how about this button????????" duo exclaimes, pointing to a big   
red button. "Should I push it???!!!!" "NONONONONONO!!!!!" partner yells   
frantically, thrashing arms around. "Okay!" Duo says with evil happy grin. He   
pushes the button. Somewhere distant, a booming noise is heard. "oops!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That is all I can think of right now. C-chan go bye bye now. BYE BYE!!!!!!  



End file.
